It is known to use filters to actively or passively remove bioactive substances from air and water. However, such filters must always be present, even if no bioactive substances are present that are intended to be filtered or neutralized. These filters must be replaced periodically, or the filter efficiency reduces as the filter becomes clogged, and the ability of the filters to neutralize bioactive substances decreases as any active substances degrade. In many respects, human-computer interaction (HCI) researchers analyze and design specific user interface technologies with the ultimate goal to meet a particular information need through all five senses. However, only three (sight hearing, and touch) of these senses have been fully exploited. The unexploited senses of smell and taste raise cyber-security implications. Cybernetics is considered as the replication or imitation of biological control systems with the use of technology. The term itself originated in 1947 when Norbert Wiener used it to name a discipline apart from, but touching upon, such established disciplines as electrical engineering, mathematics, biology, neurophysiology, anthropology, and psychology (Wiener, 1948).
Improved systems and devices integrating new advances in technology are currently being developed and often require interdisciplinary approaches. The apparatus described in this disclosure uses such an interdisciplinary approach.